


Paper Crane Waters

by counterdrift



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterdrift/pseuds/counterdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when tomorrow comes, promises may not be enough to keep Yuzuru within Michael’s reach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Crane Waters

**Author's Note:**

> !drabble  
>  un beta-ed  
> grammatical errors... beware

“S-So, hey,” Michael starts.

“Hey to you, too,” Yuzuru smiles and Michael can’t help the heat from crawling on his skin.

Facetimes with Yuzuru often start like this then will move forward to asking how the person on the other end of the line’s practice is. Michael often expresses his annoyance to himself about his jumps and Yuzuru will just smile back and reassure him that he’ll do fine—that there’s no need to rush for improvement because improvements would come naturally. Of course, what kind of words should Michael expect from Yuzuru?

There are also instances that they will just be silent and Michael’s thoughts would flee somewhere while Yuzuru is too tired from practice to talk but it doesn’t mean that communicating is a bother to training. Having each other’s presence as support is enough for the both of them. Even if they would just hear each other breathing, the small minutes they share together are very dear to them.

Yuzuru settles down his phone on his lap so Michael can still see his face then takes a piece of paper in his hands. Michael raises an eyebrow when Yuzuru begins to rip an inch wide of the paper and simultaneously looking beside him and folding. “What are you doing?” Yuzuru suddenly halts from the sudden question and looks sprightly at his phone.  
“Origami! I’m doing a crane,” Yuzuru flaunts a toothy smile then snickers when Michael's face contorted into a dumbfounded expression. "W-What? You’ve never heard of it?"

"I've heard of it, Yuzuru," Michael retorts back. "Well, I pictured out that you don't have any interest in these kind of stuff."

"Actually your thoughts of me are quite correct though," Yuzuru continues folding the paper. "Javier also said that about me that's why we made a bet if I can finish the whole origami book in a week then he'll treat the team to a fast food joint, the one near the rink. It's been a while since we broke our diet so I thought it was worth the shot," Michael cringes at the sparkle behind Yuzuru's eyes while he does the origami and at the same time it is really cute to see him doing something in determination besides skating.

"I know you're staring," Yuzuru points out and the one across the line apologizes. "It's embarrassing." Michael is surprised with the sudden confession but is truly happy that he can make Yuzuru feel this way. Yuzuru's cheeks are flaming pink and Michael suddenly feels embarrassed on his part. "Oh, I'm done!" Yuzuru’s eyes lights up, admiring his accomplishment. “It’s so cute. Look its wings can flap… see see see?” Michael laughs as Yuzuru furiously pulls the tail of the origami, and shows it off at the other end of the line. 

“Yes, I can totally see it,” Michael softly replies. For a moment, Yuzuru’s enthusiasm dies down then he sets the origami beside him and picks up the phone from his lap. 

“I miss you,” Yuzuru’s head levels down and the gloom and longing draws to be evident behind his heavy sighs and facial expressions. “I wish I can do this with you…or at least be with you,” Yuzuru’s voice cracks and Michael bites his lip for he feels the same. “Urgh, I’m being such a drama queen. I’m so sorry Michael.”

“We’ll be together again soon, Yuzuru. You don’t need to worry much,” At this moment, Michael has the urge of flying to Toronto just to comfort Yuzuru but amidst the heavy schedules and upcoming exhibitions and competitions, there is no opening for them to meet, even for a few days. “You know, I remember at some anime in 2006…with a hundred paper cranes…I think…or a thousand? They said it can grant a wish.”

“And if it could grant you a wish, what could that be?” 

“The next time we’ll be together,” Michael smiles and Yuzuru can feel his heart pounding heart on his chest. “We’ll be standing on one podium and we’ll skate together.”

“Then I guess I should make thousands of these.”

**Author's Note:**

> the 2006 anime stated is code geass  
> that is all /runs


End file.
